<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>haunted by a whisper. by AuraSweet13</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27983187">haunted by a whisper.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuraSweet13/pseuds/AuraSweet13'>AuraSweet13</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A lot - Freeform, Mermista Swears, Mind Control, Other, chipped mermista</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:14:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,948</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27983187</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuraSweet13/pseuds/AuraSweet13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Trapped inside her own head, Mermista watches helplessly as her body goes after the people she loves…</p><p>And screams."</p><p>(Being chipped, from Mermista's perspective.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mermista/Sea Hawk (She-Ra)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. A chill comes over me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mermista's eyes were wary as everyone milled about the venue. It would be a beautiful place if she wasn’t so suspicious of everyone and everything around her; clear, blue water as far as her eyes could see. Scorpia had gone off to find Peekablue after a surprisingly good performance, Sea Hawk and Perfuma were who knew where. She was watching for anything suspicious.</p><p>A hand clamped on her arm, so cold she could feel it even through both the sleeve of her blouse and her jacket. Then again, her outfit wasn’t exactly the warmest. She’d worn it for style, not heat. The grip on her arm was strong, and as much as she tried to pull herself from its grip, she couldn’t as she was dragged over to a door she hadn’t noticed before now. The door opened and she was pulled inside.</p><p>Mermista whirled around, but the door was already closed behind her. “Excuse me, do you know who the fuck I am?” She growled, turning around…</p><p>And coming face to face with a room full of people who had bright green eyes.</p><p>Horde Prime’s eyes.</p><p>Mermista’s heart dropped straight into her stomach.</p><p>“Of course I know who you are.” A man stepped forward, but his voice sounded different. Distorted, mixed with what sounded like his natural voice...but a strange and unfamiliar one too. He dipped into a bow that was both utterly ridiculous and yet completely terrifying at the same time. “Your Royal Highness, it is a pleasure to be able to speak to the Princess of Salineas. I am Prime.”</p><p>“I’d say it’s nice to meet you but it’s not so, I’m just going to go now.” She said scathingly and  turned around, only to find that the door that had previously just been closed now had a burly woman standing in front of it, glaring down at her.</p><p>“You’re not going anywhere, I’m afraid.” Prime’s voice sounded behind her. It had an inhuman quality that sent chills up and down her back. “I could use you and your exquisite abilities for my forces.”</p><p>“Fuck you. That’s not going to happen.” Mermista spat, eyes darting around. The room they were in was sparse except for a table and a couple of folding chairs around it, and there weren’t any windows, which meant no water for her to access to defend herself. The only light in the room was a naked lightbulb.</p><p>She was hopelessly outnumbered...but that didn’t mean she wasn’t going to try to fight her way out all the same.</p><p>Mermista started by striking out at the woman guarding the door. Her foot made contact with her stomach, causing air to whoosh out of the woman’s lungs as she dropped to the floor like a sack of potatoes. Mermista quickly jumped backwards to avoid being squished...only to find herself in the strong embrace of the first man who had spoken to her. A gasp escaped her and struggled.</p><p>“Is it true that you can grow a tail?” The man asked, his voice right by her ear and she shivered again as he dragged her wriggling and kicking form over to the table.</p><p>She didn’t answer him, eyes focused on the table in front of her as she continued to kick and wriggle. But all she was really doing was wriggling like a fish that the Salineas fisherman used to catch when they were still around.</p><p>There was a sharp stab in her heart every time she thought about Salineas and what had happened to it.</p><p>“You have a beautiful kingdom, Princess.” The man-Prime? She wasn’t entirely sure if it was still him, but she figured that was probably a good guess-said to her as he started to lower her onto the table, face down.</p><p>Desperately, she kicked out, her foot making contact with his groin. She heard him grunt, but he didn’t let her go. In fact, his grip only seemed to tighten. “Let <em><strong>go</strong></em> of me, you <em>creepy fuck</em>.” But despite the bravado in her voice, her heart, which had jumped from her stomach up into her throat in the short time that had transpired since she’d been trapped in here, was beating so rapidly she felt as if she’d suffocate.</p><p>“As I said, your kingdom is beautiful.” He continued on like she hadn’t done anything to him, setting her face first onto the table. She barely managed to turn her head quickly enough to stop her nose from getting squished. “I don’t believe I’ve ever had such a beautiful acquisition to my reign, but it’s such a shame that you weren’t around to protect it.”</p><p>There it was, another stab in her heart, and her struggles weakened slightly. But she still felt hands on her wrists and ankles, keeping her pinned to the table. Every time she thought about her failure, she was right back to wanting to curl up in the bathtub in Bright Moon’s castle, draining Bright Moon’s supply of ice cream.</p><p>There was that whisper in her ear again. “If you joined me, you could have it back once we conquer all of Etheria. After all, I don’t know the first thing about ruling the kingdom of the sea. But you do. And at the end of the day, it is your kingdom.” Cold fingers trailed along the back of her neck and she jolted sharply, and yet none of the people restraining her so much as flinched. “What do you say, Princess?” His tone was nearly a purr.</p><p>She <em>thought</em> that all of this was just a formality and he was going to chip her whether she agreed or not. Though she wanted Salineas back, more than anything in fact, she didn’t trust Horde Prime in the slightest to stick to that. So, Mermista did the only thing she could do in her current situation. She lifted up her head to look him right in the eyes and made sure her words were crystal clear: “Fuck. You.”</p><p>She didn’t know what color the eyes of the man speaking had been before he’d been chipped, but when he looked at her, it wasn’t his eyes she saw. Or even the green glow of someone who was chipped.</p><p>She saw several bright green eyes on a pale white face instead and gasped softly before she could swallow it down.</p><p>The man smiled. “Good. You can see my true form. Perhaps this won’t be as difficult as I had initially thought.” Then he grabbed her head and forced it back down to the table so her face was pressed into it. Those same ice cold fingers brushed the back of her neck again, this time moving her hair out of the way to expose her neck…</p><p>And just like that, Mermista’s struggles renewed tenfold, despite her wrists and ankles still being held by other chipped Etherians.</p><p>She heard Prime sigh from somewhere behind you. “You Etherians are all so spirited. It’s starting to get annoying. But no matter, soon, all of you will be bathing in my light.”</p><p>And then someone’s hand pressed between her shoulder blades and her struggling stopped almost instantly. She wanted to keep fighting but it was like she couldn’t.</p><p>More cold fingers on the back of her neck, more feeble struggling on her part. “No, don’t!” She choked out. “Let go of me! Stop this! Please!”</p><p>“The more you fight, the more the process will hurt.” Prime warned, though his tone suggested that he didn’t care whether she fought or not.</p><p>There was a sharp prick that made her jolt again, and then a cold oval shaped...thing was put onto her neck. She counted six spokes along the edge of it, and continued trying to struggle even as she felt another sharp prick. The chip was reaching out inside of her, looking for her nerves and she had to stop it somehow.</p><p>But how could she stop it when there was nothing for her to use or no way for her to even fight back?</p><p>The more it dug in, the more pain spread through her and the harder it became to fight. Not just physically, but she could feel the urge to do so leaving her as well.</p><p>A hand stroked her hair, shushing her like a father might. Not that she knew anything about that-her father had never done that for her. “It is all right, Mermista. This is almost over. Just relax now, and bask in the light of Horde Prime.”</p><p>She ignored him, focusing on the pain of the chip in an attempt to resist and break free of it, somehow.</p><p><em>Perfuma. Scorpia. Sea Hawk.</em> She thought desperately. Were they safe? She could only hope so.</p><p>Her thoughts were getting foggier now, and Prime kept stroking her hair, whispering soothing words to her.</p><p>“No! I won’t give in, I won’t-!” Mermista protested, and then suddenly her words cut off. Her thoughts cut off. Everything inside of her that allowed her to speak or think or feel anything cut off.</p><p>The room had a green film over it, like she was wearing sunglasses with green lenses.</p><p>The quiet in her mind was deafening.</p><p>As Mermista watched, her body sat up, no longer restrained by hands. Prime placed her hat back onto her head, positioning it exactly as it had been when they first entered the club. “How do you feel, Mermista?”</p><p><em>Fuck you!</em> Mermista screamed, but her mouth didn’t move.</p><p>Until it did, and a voice that was unmistakably hers but sounded profoundly wrong came from her parted lips. “I feel renewed. Thank you, Lord Prime.”</p><p>He placed a hand on her cheek, and though Mermista wanted to flinch away, to slap his hand away, she watched her body lean into it. “You are very welcome, little sister.” He held out his hand and Mermista watched herself take it and be helped off the table to the floor. “You know what you need to do now, don’t you?”</p><p>“Yes, Lord Prime.”</p><p>This wasn’t supposed to be happening. She didn’t answer to anyone, she had to stop this somehow.</p><p>But she couldn’t. It was as if the connection between her brain and her body had been severed somehow. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn’t make it do anything. Or stop it from doing anything either, evidently. The green film disappeared from her vision and she watched herself walk out of the room back into the bustling crowd.</p><p>In an instant, it became painfully clear why she had been so wary when they walked in.</p><p>
  <em>At least half of the people there were chipped as well.</em>
</p><p>There was a loud humming in her brain and she clamped her hand over her ears. But her body didn’t even react to it. </p><p>Suddenly, she missed the deafening quiet.</p><p>~~~</p><p>Ever so quietly, her body opened the door of a room and slipped inside, hiding behind the divider. She could hear Scorpia, Perfuma and Sea Hawk talking to Double Trouble, the shapeshifter who had distracted them so Catra and Hordak could take over Salineas. She tried to break free of it again, with no success. What they were saying was muffled, mostly, and she knew she could probably chalk that up to being Prime’s doing.</p><p>And then she heard Double Trouble’s words, clear as day: “Half the crowd out there is chipped. That’s not all. Prime is angry. She-Ra showed up and stole his little kitten away. Your friends are on their way home, but Prime set up a blockade around the planet,”</p><p><em>Go. Now. That’s an order.</em> Prime’s voice was probably at a normal decibel level but in Mermista’s foggy, exhausted brain it sounded like he was shouting. Her body did as it was ordered.</p><p>Double Trouble kept talking, “ready to strike down anyone daring to pass. They’ll never make it.”, and Mermista watched her body move just a little closer to her friends. Her heart was in her throat, but though she screamed and tried to cry out, her mouth didn’t actually move at all.</p><p>Sea Hawk, Perfuma and Scorpia didn’t seem to notice that she was there. Neither did Double Trouble, at first. “Are we done here?” Double Trouble asked. Mermista couldn’t see anything after that because her body’s eyes were closed, but she heard the cracking of glass and the sound of water, and the sound of Double Trouble’s gasp.</p><p>They actually seemed <em>scared</em>. That had to be a first.</p><p>Her hand moved to make even more cracks; though she tried to stop her body, it was to no avail.</p><p>“Mermista, what are you doing?!” That was unmistakably Perfuma’s voice, but either her body or Horde Prime weren’t allowing her to see, because things were still pitch black even in her mind. Perfuma sounded scared, too. Not that Mermista blamed her in the slightest.</p><p><em>We have that in common, Perfuma.</em> She thought numbly. It was all she could do, really.</p><p>Then suddenly, she could see again, but her gaze had that same green film from last time. When her body spoke again, it was with a mixture of her own voice and Prime’s. “Step out of the darkness, and into the light of Prime.”</p><p>If she’d had any strength or resolve left to fight through Prime’s control, the look on Sea Hawk’s face completely shattered it. They’d known each other for some time, and he had never been scared of her before. But he was now. “Mermista.” He sounded like he was about to cry. Her body got ready to fire a massive wave at them. “Mermista, no!”</p><p>Her voice yelled as she sent the wave crashing at them, and Mermista screamed along with it inside her own head where no one but her could hear. Thankfully, though, Perfuma got a couple thick vines up and blocked the wave her body sent at them.</p><p>Mermista cheered inwardly. She didn’t want to be doing this, and if they could protect themselves against her, well, why <em>wouldn’t</em> she cheer that on?</p><p>As she continued to watch, Scorpia yelled and sent a large wave of red lightning at her. She felt her eyes widen as the bolt hit her straight in the chest and sent white hot pain rocketing through her body as it sent her flying backwards into the wall. She grunted in pain as she sank to the floor, red sparks of electricity jolting through her body.</p><p>More than that, though, she felt the chip’s connection to her nerves dissipate. Enough that the loud humming in her brain stopped, enough that she could breathe and think freely, but not enough that she had control of her body and could speak to them.</p><p>She wanted to stay down. Really, she did. But somehow, she knew that Prime wouldn’t let her. Still, with electricity coursing through her, she couldn’t exactly fight them, now could she? Prime didn’t make her get up right away, which she was grateful for.</p><p>Or maybe the electricity was keeping him from communicating with her. Either way, she wasn't about to even consider complaining.</p><p>Though it hurt, though the residual pain from the shocks was nearly unbearable, she decided that she’d take it over feeling nothing except what Prime wanted her to feel. </p><p>More than anything, she wanted to call out, to let them know that despite the chip affixed to her neck, she was still here. She was still their friend, she’d never hurt them on purpose. But she couldn’t do that, either. So she stayed where she was, unable to clearly hear what they were all saying, trying to rest and recover, and also make the most of not being under the chip’s control.</p><p>She knew it wouldn’t last.</p><p>Sure enough, maybe a minute later, she felt the chip fuse to her nerves again. <em>Little sister, get up</em>. Prime ordered, and when Mermista opened her eyes the green film was back. She stood up. <em>Go after them, now!</em></p><p>“Yes, Lord Prime.” Her body responded. She ran through the opening that the others had gone through, nimbly maneuvering around the others who were in Horde Prime’s light with her, and managed to get around Scorpia without her noticing.</p><p>Mermista continued to scream and struggle in her head. The peace that had come from Scorpia’s lightning was nice while it lasted.</p><p>Her body may not have felt it under Horde Prime’s influence, but Mermista was mentally exhausted as well as physically. This was taking so much out of her, she was being pushed harder than she had ever been before, as evidenced by the huge maelstrom of water her body summoned that she was somehow riding.</p><p><em>You can rest when you’ve disposed of them, little sister.</em> And like clockwork, there was Prime’s voice in her head again, even as she tried to shake it off-with no success, of course.</p><p>This time, when Scorpia sent lightning at her, her body was ready, making a large bubble of water to encase herself in so the lightning couldn’t touch her. And somehow that worked. Although, strangely, unlike most times when she was in any kind of water, she didn’t have a tail at the moment. She wasn’t sure why that struck her as odd, but it did.</p><p>She had the thought <em>Anything is possible under Lord Prime.</em> And the scariest part of that realization was that it wasn’t his voice saying it.</p><p>It was her own.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Trapped inside this moment</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>There’s a sizable window between “Perils of Peekablue” and “An Ill Wind” where Mermista doesn’t appear at all. What was happening with her in that timeframe? That’s what this chapter details.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Horde Prime was pleased with her work, and in turn that pleased her. At least, it pleased the mind-controlled soldier that her body had been turned into, anyway.</p><p>Mermista was still trapped in a small corner of her own head. But, at least Prime seemed to be none the wiser about that. She wasn’t sure what would become of her if he managed to take over every inch of her mind.</p><p>Thankfully, he hadn’t managed that, though. Yet.</p><p>Her body stepped into his throne room and knelt before him. “How can I serve the Horde, Lord Prime?” She asked.</p><p>“Rise, little sister.” Prime said, and her body did so. That was another thing she’d noticed about Prime: Now that she was chipped, he never referred to her by her name. Or any of them, for that matter. “There’s a village in Etheria that refuses to join the rest of you in the light of Prime. I want you to...help them see reason.”</p><p>In order words, he wanted her to make them submit.</p><p>Her stomach rolled, but her body didn’t change at all. “Yes, Lord Prime.”</p><p>“Bring Spinnerella and Scorpia with you. Perhaps Micah, though I'm not certain his presence will be necessary.” He said before dismissing her, and her body turned and left the room to go track them down.</p><p>Meanwhile, in the prison of her mind (which ironically used to be her sanctuary when she got overwhelmed), she found herself wondering if they were feeling the same way she was, or if Prime had managed to get them fully under his control or not. Not that she could ask them, of course.</p><p>She was so over being mind-controlled by an alien from another planet.</p><p>~~~</p><p>Prime hadn’t informed her that there would be children in this village. She already didn’t want to be doing this in the first place-as a princess of Etheria, it was her job to help people, not hurt them-but now that she knew children were involved?</p><p>She was definitely struggling against the chip’s hold more fiercely this time.</p><p>The terror on the villager’s faces when they saw her almost hurt worse than Sea Hawk’s reaction to seeing that she was chipped. “Princess Mermista…” The woman who seemed to be the leader of the village said, her voice mostly calm but there was the slightest shake to it.</p><p>“Submit to Prime and bathe in his light.” Her body said, and not for the first time, Mermista wished she could smack herself.</p><p>Closing her eyes, she summoned all of her strength to break through the control the chip had on her as her body lifted a hand, probably to summon a wave, as usual…</p><p>She squeezed her eyes more tightly shut as she fought against the chip’s control.<em> I am Princess Mermista of Salineas, guardian of the Pearl runestone. I control the seas and have fought the Horde countless times alongside my friends-and won. I won’t let myself be controlled by anyone or anything and I will never attack children. Now let. Me. GO! </em></p><p>The green film over her eyes vanished, and she actually was able to lower her hand.</p><p>“Princess?” The woman asked, looking hopeful.</p><p>She managed a small smile. “Go! Run! Get out of here!” She choked out, looking at the rest of the villagers. After all, Mermista didn’t know how long she was going to be able to hold it off, or if Scorpia or Spinnerella were going to come and get them to submit to Prime.</p><p>A weight lifted off her chest as she watched them run away (hopefully) to somewhere safe...and then her body sank to her knees as there was nearly blinding pain originating from the back of her neck.</p><p>The chip.</p><p>In the next moment, Prime’s voice was clear in her head. <em> I’m displeased with you, little sister. Bring yourself back to the ship so that we can sort this out. </em></p><p>Mermista shook her head, proving that she still had control over her body. “No…” She tried to fight against the blinding pain. It had been so long since she’d had control over her own body that the realization of it knocked the wind from her lungs.</p><p><em> That wasn’t a request, little sister. </em> Prime sounded angry, which was new. She’d never heard him sound anything other than just bored. It was an order. <em>Now, you can come back of your own volition or I can have one of your brothers and sisters come and fetch you.</em> By ‘brothers and sisters’, he meant his clones, of course, and those that he had chipped.</p><p>“I’d rather die.” Mermista responded as she struggled to her feet and started to look for somewhere she could go to contact the others. They didn’t know that she was fighting the chip, that she was herself again. And she didn’t know how long that would be the case.</p><p><em> Suit yourself. </em> Prime said, and then his presence was gone from her head. Mermista wasn’t foolish enough to believe that meant he was gone forever, though. If she had to guess, she would say he had gone off to dispatch someone to get her.</p><p>The village was quiet, empty, and she took some satisfaction in knowing that the villagers had gotten away. Because of her fighting off the chip’s control.</p><p>Electricity coursed through her body, drawing a scream from her lips, and making her vision go white for a few heartbeats as she dropped like a stone.</p><p>The last thing she saw before everything went black was the unmistakable burgundy of Scorpia’s outfit and the same bright green eyes as all Horde Prime’s soldiers looking down at her in a disapproving way.</p><p>~~~</p><p>Mermista’s first thought upon waking was <em> At least I still have control over my body. </em></p><p>The immediate next thought was <em> But for how much longer? </em></p><p>She was strapped face down to a table, staring at a glaring bright white floor. Mermista groaned and closed her eyes against it. More than that though, her whole body hurt-very likely a result of Scorpia’s lightning-which made it very hard to focus on much of anything else.</p><p>“You managed to break free of my chip.” Horde Prime’s voice came from right next to her. It sounded like he was sitting next to the table she was on. “That simply won’t do, Mermista. Although, if I am being honest, your spirit is...almost admirable.”</p><p>Her neck was bared, and chip free.</p><p>“You could just let me go.” She suggested dryly, all the while knowing that he likely would never do that. “Or are you scared that you’d lose if I wasn’t on your side? Because you’re absolutely right.”</p><p>He didn’t answer that particular question, instead continuing on like she hadn’t spoken at all. “This new chip you’re being fitted with will hopefully eliminate that desire to fight back against the light of Prime.”</p><p>She hadn’t even felt it get placed on her neck. That was utterly terrifying in a way that she hadn’t been expecting. Her limbs were strapped down as well, but she still tried to fight it anyway.</p><p>Wasn’t doing the same thing over and over and expecting different results the definition of insanity?</p><p><em> Oh well. </em> She thought. <em> Better than letting him get his creepy hooks in me again. </em></p><p>Not that trying to struggle was doing her literally any good.</p><p>And then she was trapped in her head again, although it felt much more cramped than last time, like less of her mind was under her control, and the green film was over her eyes once more.</p><p>This chip definitely felt stronger than the last one, though how she knew that she couldn’t exactly explain.</p><p>“Now, little sister. Tell me how you’re feeling.” Prime said, and his tone clearly showed that it wasn’t a request.</p><p>“Renewed. Thank you, Lord Prime.” Her mouth uttered the same words that they had after she was first chipped, at the club.</p><p>“Good.” The restraints were removed from her body and she sat up. “Now go with Spinnerella. Scorpia will round up the villagers that you were unable to capture and bring them into my light, but there are still other villages who resist.”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>~~~</p><p>No amount of mental struggling broke this new chip’s hold on her as she followed Spinnerella through one, and then two villages, trying to ‘convince’ (read: intimidate) the villagers to join Horde Prime. And for those they couldn’t intimidate or threaten, well, they subdued them by force.</p><p>And it killed her inside every time. The way they looked at her, with terror and sadness and sometimes (rarely) anger, twisted her stomach into knots and made it harder for her to breathe. She so badly wanted to tell them that this wasn’t her, that she was sorry, that she literally could not help it.</p><p>But the chip prevented that, too.</p><p>This time, when they reported back to the ship to inform Horde Prime of their success, he smirked. “Well done, sisters.” He complimented. “Now, for your next mission, I want Scorpia to go to the Fright Zone, to draw the Princesses there. And there, you,” He addressed herself and Spinnerella as he said this. “Will be laying in wait to set a trap for them so that I can make sure they won’t be a threat to my plans, do you understand?”</p><p>“Yes, Lord Prime.” The three of them said, bowing.</p><p>In her mind, Mermista sank to her knees. She wasn’t sure what he’d do with them after he’d conquered all of Etheria, but something told her she didn’t want to find out.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Free me, wake me from this day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"The Heart" parts 1 and 2.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mermista hated that her body, her controlled self, had been turned into nothing more than Prime’s main source of getting rebellious citizens chipped. Well, technically speaking she hated a lot of things about being chipped, but that was definitely top of the list.</p><p>It was just her and Scorpia now, because Netossa and the others had been able to free Spinnerella.</p><p>She felt a sense of satisfaction at knowing that, even though of course her facial expression or body language didn’t show it. Maybe it was good that she was chipped, because at least she could keep some of herself.</p><p>However, it didn’t take her long to notice that the amount of ‘space’ she had in her head was getting smaller and smaller. She was losing more of herself to the chip every day, and she would be lying if she said that she wasn’t scared that she’d lose herself completely if this went on much longer. </p><p>The chip no longer had any give at all for her to break through. And it wasn’t for lack of trying, because she had tried. Repeatedly. And each time she did, it seemed to fight her even harder than she fought it.</p><p>It wouldn’t be inaccurate to say that she was losing her will to fight the control. She didn’t know what would happen to Salineas or the magic of the Pearl if she fully succumbed.</p><p>Then again, he’d wanted her for her powers, and it wasn’t like she’d be dead, so she’d probably still get to keep them. Unfortunately, that knowledge didn’t make her feel any better. Quite the opposite in fact.</p><p>“Sisters, I think it’s time to put my plan into action.” Prime said out loud. “Your brothers should already be in place. You will join them.”</p><p>Neither of them spoke out loud, but if he’d wanted them to, he would’ve said as much. Mermista’s body gave a nod and then headed off with Scorpia. Mermista tried to find any trace of resistance in Scorpia from the small corner of her brain that was still hers, but she saw nothing. All she could do was hope that they could both be saved.</p><p>Soon enough, it would be over, for better or worse.</p><p>~~~</p><p><em>Cast out the shadows. Bring the universe to Prime’s light.</em> Mermista could usually tune out the hive mind’s thoughts, that was how used to it she was. But this time it was different. She wasn’t even safe from it inside her little corner, the words were drowning out everything else and it was all she could hear. It only lasted a few moments but it was enough to completely disorient her. And she really didn’t need to be anymore disoriented than she already was.</p><p>Meanwhile, her body continued to follow Scorpia to fight their friends in order to stop them from putting an end to Prime’s plan. That was what she wanted, but her body-of course-wouldn’t allow it, neither would the chip whose control she was currently under.</p><p>Scorpia hid behind a rock and Mermista’s body followed suit. Peering around the side as they waited for the perfect moment to launch their attack, she noticed just who was here. Spinnerella and Netossa, Perfuma, Frosta, Castaspella...Sea Hawk. Mermista’s heart jolted in her chest at the sight of him.</p><p>As she watched, a bunch of Prime’s clones appeared, surrounding them.</p><p><em>Now. Make your move.</em> The voice inside her that was hers but also not hers, the one she’d heard from when she was first chipped, spoke up. The voice that would likely be her permanent one if the chip took full control of her mind and body.</p><p>Looking over at Scorpia, she found the taller woman already looking at her. A nod was exchanged between them, and then she stepped out from behind the rock and knelt to send a wave of water their way.</p><p>Their screams as they were shocked by Scorpia’s electricity, made easier by the water she’d sent their way, were like knives in her heart. But she stood up anyway, and looked them head on as the projection of Prime took up the length of the tower.</p><p>“Rejoice, Etheria, for your day of reckoning has come. I offered you mercy, but you have spurned my good graces. So be it.” Then he pulled someone else into the frame-Entrapta. He was holding her by the hair. Mermista gasped, but again her body didn’t react at all.</p><p>“Entrapta!” Perfuma cried.</p><p>“I’m sorry…” Entrapta said, and there were tears in her eyes.</p><p>“Your resistance has been for naught.” Prime continued speaking like Entrapta hadn’t said anything at all.</p><p><em>That’s not true!</em> Mermista wanted to scream. <em>We’ve done so much good even despite you!</em> It was strange and yet almost amusing how being chipped had actually made her more defensive of the Alliance, and actually more hopeful about it on some level, too-though that was much less as of late.</p><p>Prime looked more smug than ever. “Your She-Ra has abandoned you.” Now Mermista knew for a fact that wasn’t true. The day Adora abandoned them would be the day that she died. “All that is left for your world is a terrible and eternal night.” And with that, his presence disappeared from the tower.</p><p><em>Take them down.</em> This voice in her head was a mix of Prime’s and her own again. <em>Make sure they’re never a thorn in my side again. </em></p><p>Mermista could almost hear her body’s response: Yes, Lord Prime. She was slowly being worn down, both physically and mentally.</p><p>She couldn’t take much more of this, but what choice did she have?</p><p>~~~</p><p>Perfuma managed to block the stream of water that Mermista’s body sent her way, but it hit Swift Wind and knocked him down instead.</p><p>Frosta managed to block the beam from one of the clones, but only barely.</p><p>They were holding their own well, but Mermista knew that the chances of them succeeding were slim to none, just as she knew the chances of her ever being herself again if she couldn’t break free of the chip’s hold soon were slim to none.</p><p>“There’s too many! We have to retreat!” Perfuma said, sounding desperate.</p><p><em>Perfuma, where can you go?</em> Mermista thought, equally as desperate for her friends to make it out of this okay but uncertain there was anywhere for them to go at this point.</p><p>“Retreat where?” Netossa’s thoughts seemed to be going in the same direction as her own. “We’re totally surrounded.” The clones were getting ready to fire laser blasts, and Mermista closed her eyes inside her mind. She couldn’t watch this.</p><p>And then she heard a yell that was all too familiar. Opening her eyes, she watched as Glimmer let loose a massive blast of magic to knock all the clones over.</p><p>Her heart soared. Glimmer was okay!</p><p>She didn’t have time to really enjoy that, though, because her body was conjuring a wave more massive than any of the others she’d made in the past. She vaguely heard Frosta warn Glimmer of the incoming wave as her body yelled and added more power to the wave, sending it at them quickly.</p><p>Unsurprisingly, Glimmer brought up a shield of her own, and instead the wave just took the still standing clones out instead.</p><p><em>Serves you right.</em> Mermista thought smugly.</p><p>As she continued to watch, though, the water balled up and turned back towards her and the rest of the clones instead.</p><p><em>Oh fuck.</em> Mermista thought, and that was all she had time to think before it came crashing down on her and sent her flying back into one of the walls of the bowl-like area they were in with a cry.</p><p>She was immensely glad Glimmer wasn’t pulling any punches, but it was taking a toll on her body. </p><p>With a small grunt, she got to her feet and turned around to face them.</p><p>The first person she saw when she did so was Sea Hawk. “Mermista.” He looked as familiar as ever, and that made her heart ache. Could he tell she was still in here? Or did he think she was completely gone? “Horde Prime thinks he controls you.” He sauntered towards her with all his usual confidence, and she wanted to cry. “But I know you. And I’m gonna prove it to you with the power of shanty! Oh~”</p><p>For once, her mind and body seemed to be in sync despite still being controlled by the chip, because she groaned internally and watched as her body conjured a water tendril to grab his ankle and hoist him into the air, bringing him down to the ground harder than she would’ve liked. “Downward!” He cried out before he hit the ground. Mermista winced.</p><p>She would’ve been less harsh about it, but she shared the sentiment for the most part. Even if she secretly liked his shanties, now was not the time or the place for them.</p><p>Her body continued to try and attack him, sending jets of water at him that were getting progressively sharper as she conjured them. He dodged them all, hiding behind rocks that the force of the water broke not once, but twice successfully.</p><p>The third rock was sliced by an extremely sharp jet of water, but thankfully Sea Hawk seemed unharmed, if a little frightened. As per usual with Sea Hawk, though, he recovered quickly, resting his arm and elbow on the flattened part of the rock, his hand against his cheek. “You know, this is actually kind of nice. Doesn’t it remind you of the first time we met? You also tried to kill me then!”</p><p>Actually, now that he mentioned it, this did remind her of that. She’d caught him standing on a ship that had caught fire in the harbour, and had almost burned the rest of the ships in the harbour to ash in the process-it probably would’ve if she hadn’t been there to put it out. To say she hadn’t been happy would be an understatement.</p><p>But now thinking about it brought a smile to her face, because at the end of the day it had brought him into her life. And though she would likely never say it out loud, she couldn’t imagine him not being in her life. Stars, that sounded cheesy. But it was true.</p><p>In response to his words, her body sent several large jets of water at him, which he dodged rather expertly. He dodged them with the expertise of a man who was used to people attempting to kill him. His chuckle only made her smile a little even as she shot another water tendril at him to snare his ankle and pull him over.</p><p>He yelped, rubbing his head with a little groan, but again, recovered quickly and even had the audacity to cross one leg over the other as he looked up at her. It almost seemed like he was trying to flirt, and his words did nothing to dispel that thought. “Couldn’t wait to sweep me off my feet?”</p><p>Mermista felt the groan before it even left her lips. Like she had regained control of her body just long enough to groan at Sea Hawk's antics. "Ugh." Her tone was a slight growl, though she sounded like herself, albeit a little gruffer than she was used to. This was the second time her mind and body were in sync even despite the chip. Huh. Perhaps his plan was working, after all. “Why are you <em>like this</em>?!” That was something she always wanted to ask him, even when she wasn’t chipped.</p><p>He’d gotten to his feet as she was speaking and walked right up to her. "Because I love you, dearest." His tone was completely earnest. A soft gasp escaped her and the green film disappeared from her vision for the briefest of seconds. They'd known each other for <em>years</em>, and he had <strong>never</strong> said those words to her. That was how she knew he meant them. That, and the look in his eyes.</p><p>“And also,” He continued, and she found herself just standing there looking at him. It was truly as if his declaration of love had very nearly broken the hold the chip had on her, because she didn’t even have the desire to attack him. “it’s a good distraction.”</p><p>She barely had time to wonder what he meant by that when she felt something hit the back of her neck, where the chip was, <em><strong>hard</strong></em>. If his words hadn’t broken the chip’s hold on her, that definitely did, and she gasped, her eyes rolling as everything went black and she sank into Sea Hawk’s arms.</p><p>Hopefully when she woke up, this would all be behind them.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Epilogue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A little epilogue to wrap the story up neatly.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>To say that she was overwhelmed by everything would be an understatement, so it was a relief when Sea Hawk wrapped a gentle arm around her and quietly informed the others that they were going back to Salineas so she could rest in her own bed.</p><p>~~~</p><p>The ride back to Salineas was quiet, and Sea Hawk didn’t leave her side. Or, rather, since he was the one driving, she didn’t leave his side. Already, she felt a little better. Being on the ocean, the sea air swirling around her, the rhythmic motion of the waves against the boat, all of it made her feel <b><em>home</em></b>.</p><p>He had one hand on the wheel, and the other arm wrapped around her. She was tucked into his side, but he didn’t say a word. Nor did he say a word when wet tears slid down her cheeks. Except for that, though, she liked to think she was holding herself together pretty well.</p><p>Mermista leaned up to mumble in his ear, though it was just the two of them on the ship. “Hey, do you mind if I swim the rest of the way?”</p><p>“Not at all, Mermista.” Sea Hawk responded without hesitation.</p><p>Mermista gave him a smile she was sure didn’t reach her eyes as she walked over to stand up on the railing. Taking a deep breath, she dove into the water, sprouting a tail nearly the second she hit the water. The feeling of water all around her was one she never thought she’d have again, and the next moment after this realization she was pretty sure she was crying. Though, that could’ve just been from the salt-never mind that the salt of the ocean had never bothered her before, it was what she was going with because the alternative meant admitting what was really bothering her.</p><p>It meant giving voice to everything that had happened to her in the past...wait, how long had it been? It occurred to her that she literally didn’t know, and that just made the hollow feeling in her chest even worse.</p><p>She wanted to swim as quickly as she could in order to get to Salineas as soon as possible, to leave these feelings behind her, but she didn’t want to leave Sea Hawk on his own. Not when he had been so kind and sweet to her, even when she was chipped and actively trying to kill him.</p><p>So for now, she just focused on the feeling of water around her, the sensation of a small school of tiny silver fish brushing along her bare arm. A weak laugh bubbled out of her as she smiled down at them.</p><p>This was fine. This was normal. <em>She</em> was normal. She was <em>fine.</em></p><p>Shaking her head, she pushed those thoughts and doubts away and forced herself not to think about anything else until they got back to the castle.</p><p>~~~</p><p>She climbed from the ocean and got her legs back at the same time that Sea Hawk jumped onto the deck and walked over to meet her. “Hello, dearest.” He said softly, and a light shiver ran through her body. “Shall we?” He asked, holding out his arm to her.</p><p>It was still completely surreal to have full control over her body again, as well as her mind. But it was also deeply comforting as well. Shakily, she nodded and placed her hand in the crook of his arm.</p><p>One of many perks of being able to control water was that she could dry off in an instant the second she was out of the water if she wanted to (and she often did just that). So she wasn’t concerned about getting him drenched in ocean water-not that she thought he’d mind if she did. It seemed like he loved the sea almost as much as she did, he was on it enough.</p><p>Together, the two of them walked in the direction of the castle. As they did, she looked around. Thanks to She-Ra’s healing magic, most of the Horde flags as well as all of the Horde ships were gone from Salineas, and that made the knot in her chest loosen slightly. It felt like how it had before the Sea Gate was repaired by She-Ra, which was to say quiet, but she was used to that.</p><p>Did her people know she’d been chipped? Did they know the horrible things she’d done <em>while</em> she was chipped? What would they think if they knew that? Would they still want her as their queen? She knew she was <em>definitely </em>overthinking this, but she couldn’t help it, and by the time she had pulled herself out of her head, they were walking through the front doors of the castle.</p><p>This was another place she never thought she’d see again. And, seeing everything exactly as it was when she’d last left it to go to Bright Moon-shortly before it had gotten conquered, as it turned out-something inside of her broke open unceremoniously and she sank to her knees.</p><p>It was like floodgates had been opened, and she suddenly couldn’t stop crying.</p><p>“Mermista!” She heard Sea Hawk gasp from her side. A hand touched her, his hand probably, and she tensed but didn’t pull away. As long as he didn’t try to hold her, she’d be fine. Probably. Maybe. Hopefully.</p><p>How she’d managed to hold all this in until they’d gotten here, she didn’t know, but she was immensely grateful all the same. Breaking down like this in front of everyone would have been horribly embarrassing, and she would never have been able to show her face in front of them again.</p><p>Though she wasn’t entirely sure she could anyway, given the way the chip had made her treat them. The guilt was almost overwhelming, and she honestly didn’t think she’d ever get over it. And why should she? They were her friends and she’d hurt them. Of course she wouldn’t blame them if they never wanted to see or talk to her again.</p><p>It took her a moment to notice that there was a soft, familiar voice singing right by her ear. Sea Hawk, singing one of his ridiculous shanties. And yet, instead of rolling her eyes or shoving him away, she found herself leaning into his side instead. After all, she secretly liked his shanties.</p><p>Mermista stopped crying and spoke softly, not looking at him quite yet. “Sea Hawk, can you hold me please?” She murmured. “Like you were when I woke up?”</p><p>She didn’t see his expression, but his voice was just as soft. “Sure, Misty. Do you want to go to your bedroom?”</p><p>Mermista shook her head. “Not really.” She murmured.</p><p>“Okay.” He responded, and his tone was so soft and understanding that she almost started crying all over again. She let him pull her gently into his lap, her cheek against his chest and his hand lightly resting against the back of her head to keep it supported. If the position was uncomfortable for him, he didn’t say a word, and that just made her love him more.</p><p>Wait, love him? Where had that come from?</p><p>But, yes. She loved him. Mermista supposed she always had, she was just better at hiding it than showing it.</p><p>“I love you too.” She murmured before she could talk herself out of saying it. To her surprise, Sea Hawk didn’t make a big deal about it. She just felt him smile against the top of her head as he continued to softly sing to her. He deserved to hear it from her after everything he’d done for her.</p><p>Tilting her head up, she gently cupped his cheek and brought it down to her level so she could give him a proper kiss-one that he didn’t so much as hesitate to return.</p><p>It wouldn’t be an easy road to recovery, not by a long shot, but as long as he was by her side, well, she was pretty confident she could handle literally anything.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>